


Tournament Recruitment: Rarest Pet Edition

by Aladayle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blurb, I think Cell enjoys his company, Kale is a smug bitch here, Reference to Frieza's situation in hell, She's earned it though, Spoilers for Super's last episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: A random blurb I came up with. Basically, the Tournament of Power is happening in "The Rarest Pet" and Kale goes to recruit Frieza.I wasn't planning to go to this arc, but the last episode of Super convinced me.





	Tournament Recruitment: Rarest Pet Edition

Blue skies...tree roots from above... 

An endless sea of beautiful yellow flowers, to mirror the ocean overhead. 

And then, the tree, sitting in the middle of it all, a single large tree with expansive pink leaves. 

“This is not what I would call hell,” she spoke as she approached the tree. 

A bitter, angry, miserable voice sounded off overhead. 

“That’s because it’s not _your_ hell, monkey.” 

The voice would have brought horrible fear before, but now that old terror was an almost distant memory. It leaped up, but was beaten back. 

He was no danger to her here. 

"Why are you here?” 

“As a favor to Lord Beerus,” Kale looked up at Frieza, eyes glinting with pure malicious smugness. She rose in flight, and met his angry expression with a smile. “Goku, dead as he is, has still managed to arrange some sort of tournament.” 

“I fail to see how this is my issue.” 

“Courtesy of someone whom Lord Beerus is afraid of.” She noticed his anger ceasing briefly, and went on, “And you see, he needs ten people. If there is a loss, the entire universe will be destroyed.” 

He started to speak, but she cut him off. 

“And I was sent here to ask you to join, but...” She floated in the opposite direction, so her back rested against the tree’s trunk. “...it would almost be worth the destruction of the universe just watch you squirm a little longer.” 

“But you know that isn’t sound.” came the reply, “The only reason they’d want me is because they’re desperate, and running out of time. Isn’t that right?” 

“It could be.” 

“And yet,” Frieza’s lips curled into a smirk, “And yet you would risk all of existence just to watch me suffer?” 

There was a pause. 

“I know what you’re doing,” Kale said evenly, “But you know what? I don’t care.” 

“And?” 

“And you’re right.” A smirk almost in answer to his own burst onto her face, “I would. Watching you suffer is almost...” 

“...intoxicating?” 

She looked away; his gaze was uncomfortably self-satisfied. “But I have other people to think of. Your presence is requested by Lord Beerus himself.” 

“And what motivation do I have to cooperate? You have offered nothing.” 

“I could invite Cell up here,” Kale spoke in a slow, cold voice. “I’m sure he’s lonely without his favorite plaything. Your being in solitary confinement has left him very bored.” 

Frieza tried to wipe the look of fear from his face almost as soon as it appeared, but that split second was all Kale needed. 

“Not so much fun when you’re on the other end, is it?” she floated closer. “Not when you’re the one having something shoved in every hole you’ve got.” 

“Cut me down!” Frieza snapped. 

“The taste isn’t bad, is it?” 

“ _ **CUT ME DOWN**_!” 

“You’re in no position to make demands.” 

“And neither are you. Cut me down so we can negotiate.”


End file.
